csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sims 2 - Some Pre-Made Townie and NPC Face Templates
Some of the pre-made base game townies and NPCs from The Sims 2 and the face templates they use. Enjoy! :) This is a follow up of my previous article regarding the facial structures of notable pre-made base game Sims. Volume Three Notes: *Grim Reaper's face is slightly different from the usual default 02 Archbase template. The nose is slightly longer than the usual default 02 Archbase nose, the corners of the mouth tilt down slightly more, and the jaw and chin is slightly more prominent as female adults and elders. This is the version of the 02 Archbase template that is used for Mannequins in BodyShop when designing custom content. Gallery Therapist Therapist Icon.png|Therapist Grim Reaper -Hawaiian- Icon.png|Grim Reaper Hula Zombie Icon.png|Hula Zombie Waylon Fairchild.png|Waylon Fairchild Lucy Hanby (Pleasantview).png|Lucy Hanby (Pleasantview) Jessica Ebadi (Pleasantview).png|Jessica Ebadi (Pleasantview) Russ Bear.png|Russ Bear David Thompson.png|David Thompson Social Worker 1 (Pleasantview).png|Social Worker #1 (Pleasantview) Social Worker 2 (Pleasantview).png|Social Worker #2 (Pleasantview) Social Worker 3 (Pleasantview).png|Social Worker #3 (Pleasantview) Dagmar Bertino (Pleasantview).png|Dagmar Bertino (Pleasantview) Repo Man 1 (Pleasantview).png|Repossession Man #1 (Pleasantview) Repo Man 2 (Pleasantview).png|Repossession Man #2 (Pleasantview) Repo Man 3 (Pleasantview).png|Repossession Man #3 (Pleasantview) Marisa Bendett.png|Marisa Bendett (Pleasantview) Benjamin Long.png|Benjamin Long Brandi Letourneau.png|Brandi Letourneau Christy Stratton (Pleasantview).png|Christy Stratton (Pleasantview) Abhijeet Deppiesse.png|Abhijeet Deppiesse Andrea Hogan.png|Andrea Hogan Joe Carr.png|Joe Carr Sandy Bruty.png|Sandy Bruty Kennedy Cox.png|Kennedy Cox Melissa Fancey.png|Melissa Fancey Komei Tellerman (Pleasantview).png|Komei Tellerman (Pleasantview) Marylena Hamilton (Townie).png|Marylena Hamilton (Townie) Brandon Lillard.png|Brandon Lillard Ivy Copur (Adult).png|Ivy Copur (Adult) Amin Sims.png|Amin Sims Jan Tellerman (Pleasantview).png|Jan Tellerman (Pleasantview) Nicole Thompson (Pleasantview).png|Nicole Thompson (Pleasantview) Amy Jones.png|Amy Jones Alon Livingston.png|Alon Livingston Derek Vijayakar.png|Derek Vijayakar Tosha Go (Pleasantview).png|Tosha Go (Pleasantview) Alvin Futa.png|Alvin Futa Ivy Copur (Teenager).png|Ivy Copur (Teenager) Randy London.png|Randy London Meadow Thayer.png|Meadow Thayer Orlando Centowski.png|Orlando Centowski Sophie Miguel (Pleasantview).png|Sophie Miguel (Pleasantview) Ricky Cormier.png|Ricky Cormier Brittany Parker (Pleasantview).png|Brittany Parker (Pleasantview) Chandler Platz.png|Chandler Platz Chloe Gonzaga (Pleasantview).png|Chloe Gonzaga (Pleasantview) Orlando Bertino.png|Orlando Bertino Marsha Bruenig.png|Marsha Bruenig Genesis Lam (Strangetown).png|Genesis Lam (Strangetown) Aiyana Dallas.png|Aiyana Dallas Chloe Gonzaga (Strangetown).png|Chloe Gonzaga (Strangetown) Amin Custer.png|Amin Custer Oliver Phelps.png|Oliver Phelps Social Worker 1 (Strangetown).png|Social Worker #1 (Strangetown) Social Worker 2 (Strangetown).png|Social Worker #2 (Strangetown) Social Worker 3 (Strangetown).png|Social Worker #3 (Strangetown) Repo Man 1 (Strangetown).png|Repossession Man #1 (Strangetown) Repo Man 2 (Strangetown).png|Repossession Man #2 (Strangetown) Repo Man 3 (Strangetown).png|Repossession Man #3 (Strangetown) Jessica Ebadi (Townie).png|Jessica Ebadi (Strangetown) Gerard Landry.png|Gerard Landry Trista Shaw (Strangetown) (Red Haired).png|Trista Shaw (Strangetown/Red Haired) Quinten McAuley.png|Quinten McAuley Cooper Olshfski.png|Cooper Olshfski Margaret Howe.png|Margaret Howe Johnson Pai.png|Johnson Pai Renee Andrews (Strangetown).png|Renee Andrews (Strangetown) Gary Walton.png|Gary Walton Katelyn Goss.png|Katelyn Goss Matthew Howe.png|Matthew Howe Trista Shaw (Strangetown) (Blonde Haired).png|Trista Shaw (Strangetown/Blonde Haired) Marion Almassizadeh (Townie).png|Marion Almassizadeh (Strangetown Townie) Joel Jeffress.png|Joel Jeffress Holly Andersen.png|Holly Andersen Phoenix Almassizadeh.png|Phoenix Almassizadeh Allison Fuchs (Strangetown).png|Allison Fuchs (Strangetown) Esther Tse (Strangetown).png|Esther Tse (Strangetown) Tina Roennigke.png|Tina Roennigke (Strangetown) David Gibson.png|David Gibson Barbara Young (Strangetown).png|Barbara Young (Strangetown) Blair Mace.png|Blair Mace Tiffany Riley.png|Tiffany Riley Edward Fuchs.png|Edward Fuchs Kendal Lawson (Strangetown).png|Kendal Lawson (Strangetown) River Smith.png|River Smith Kana Thomason (Strangetown).png|Kana Thomason (Strangetown) Amin Couderc.png|Amin Couderc Vicki Hourvitz (Strangetown).png|Vicki Hourvitz (Strangetown) Samuel Riley.png|Samuel Riley Camryn McGaw (Strangetown).png|Camryn McGaw (Strangetown) Arianna Jalowitz (Veronaville).png|Arianna Jalowitz (Veronaville) Gina Seavey.png|Gina Seavey Steven Dallas.png|Steven Dallas Sierra Zhang (Veronaville).png|Sierra Zhang (Veronaville) Grayson Ternynck.png|Grayson Ternynck Colin Copur.png|Colin Copur Ralph Reamon.png|Ralph Reamon Social Worker 1 (Veronaville).png|Social Worker #1 (Veronaville) Social Worker 2 (Veronaville).png|Social Worker #2 (Veronaville) Social Worker 3 (Veronaville).png|Social Worker #3 (Veronaville) Jane Jalowitz.png|Jane Jalowitz Repo Man 1 (Veronaville).png|Repossession Man #1 (Veronaville) Repo Man 2 (Veronaville).png|Repossession Man #2 (Veronaville) Repo Man 3 (Veronaville).png|Repossession Man #3 (Veronaville) Trista Shaw (Veronaville).png|Trista Shaw (Veronaville) Curtis Ryan.png|Curtis Ryan Regina Tsvirkunov (Veronaville).png|Regina Tsvirkunov (Veronaville) Victor Lillard.png|Victor Lillard April Hutchins.png|April Hutchins Edward Mellon.png|Edward Mellon Carmen Patch (Veronaville).png|Carmen Patch (Veronaville) Patrick Vu.png|Patrick Vu Demi Love (Veronaville).png|Demi Love (Veronaville) Gary Thompson.png|Gary Thompson Carla McCullough (Adult).png|Carla McCullough (Adult) Adrian Lewis.png|Adrian Lewis Gretchen Stompel.png|Gretchen Stompel Jonathan Ternynck.png|Jonathan Ternynck Pamela Landry.png|Pamela Landry Nathen Custer.png|Nathen Custer Caryl Zarubin (Veronaville).png|Caryl Zarubin (Veronaville) Renee Andrews (Paper Deliverer).png|Renee Andrews (Paper deliverer) Kendra McCarthy (Veronaville).png|Kendra McCarthy (Veronaville) Jihoon Letourneau.png|Jihoon Letourneau Chris Cho (Veronaville).png|Chris Cho (Veronaville) Keith Cormier.png|Keith Cormier Nancy Philippine.png|Nancy Philippine (Veronaville) Ralph Enriquez.png|Ralph Enriquez Mallory Mace.png|Mallory Mace Amar Larrea.png|Amar Larrea Carla McCullough (Child).png|Carla McCullough (Child) Orlando Butler.png|Orlando Butler Katherine Gregory (Veronaville).png|Katherine Gregory (Veronaville) Scot Philippine.png|Scot Philippine Rebecka Chun.png|Rebecka Chun Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims